Mattie gets a make over
by buttoneyes123
Summary: When Prussia breaks up with Canada France tries to help. PruCan and slight Franada.


Warning: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters.

Matthew wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his favorite red hoodie adorning a maple leaf. He sniffed and pulled the messy strands of hair out of his face. "Coming!" he said as his doorbell rang for the second time. He walked over opening the door to Francis.

"Bonjour Mathieu" The Frenchman's smile faded when he noticed the tear streaks down the Canadian's cheeks. "What happened?" He asked in a soft tone as he walked inside pulling his arm around the boy.

Matthew leaned into the taller nation. "Gilbert broke up with me…" He said quietly. "He called me when he was drunk and told me I was too boring and too invisible to be with the awesome him." Matthew explained knowing the albino ex-nation was entirely right.

Francis frowned furrowing his brow. "Please Mathieu you're too good for him." He said sternly. Prussia and Canada had been dating for a few months. Gilbert seemed like he treasured the very ground the Canadian walked on. He didn't expect a break up. This was the perfect opportunity. He smirked pulling his arm tighter around the adorable nation. "I have a great idea." He purred.

Mattie looked up gently pushing his glasses up. "W-What is it?" he asked in his usual soft voice. He didn't push away Francis's arm, he liked the comfort.

Francis smiled down at him. "I'll give you a make over!" he squealed like a fourteen year old girl. "We'll make you look so good that Gilbert with regret ever breaking up with you… then we make him jealous!" Francis grinned thinking his plan was pure genius.

Matthew's violet eyes widened at the proposition. Surprisingly, it was a great idea… But he doubted that Gilbert would even care. "Alfred's having a party Friday. I know Gilbert's going. We can do it then…" he smiled a little at Francis.

The Frenchman lit up like a Christmas tree when Matthew accepted his idea. "Friday's tomorrow… That doesn't give us a lot of time but I can do it!" He ran up to Matt's room going through his closet. "Oui Mattie you have the most boring clothes…" he groaned. "We need to go shopping."

Matthew and Francis walked through the mall. Francis was wondering what would surprise Gilbert the most, preppy Matthew or punk Matthew. He stopped when they walked past a store that was stuffed full of piercings, band t-shirts, and similar things. He knew Matthew was into that kind of stuff. "How about that store?" he asked.

Twenty minutes later Matthew walked out with bags full of band shirts, skinny jeans, and a few beanies. This was a drastic change for the shy Canadian and a god one.

Francis and Matthew walked into Alfred's house. Every country was there either drunk or in the process of getting there. Francis couldn't deny that he looked irresistible in his new outfit. His usual glasses were replaced with thick black rimmed ones. He wore a black band t-shirt and gray skinny jeans matched with converse.

When they walked in Matthew immediately saw Gilbert. He was at the bar with Antonio. Francis leaned over "You still want to make him jealous right?" he asked. Matthew nodded. They slowly walked over France's arm slung over Matthew's shoulders.

Gilbert looked up at the two. "Hey Francis… Hey Matthew…" He said with a blank expression. Matthew felt his heart sink because that was probably the first time Gilbert hasn't called him Birdie and because of the lack of reaction from seeing him under Francis's arm.

Francis smiled "Bonjour." He greeted. "I hope you don't mind but since you broke up with Mattie and I've been waiting to go out with him for a while… We decided to try it." He said with a smile that he hoped was infuriating the Prussian.

Gilbert gave him a grin. "Not at all bro!" Francis nodded and pulled Matthew over to the corner of the room. "Go along with it." He whispered then proceeded to lean in pressing his lips against Matthew's.

Matthew did as he was told and went along with it. It wasn't long before he learned exactly why they call it French kissing. It was after about five minutes that Francis finally pulled away. He panted softly smirking at the Canadian. "I think he was watching…" he whispered. Matthew frowned "and how would that help?" He said clearly frustrated that Gilbert didn't seem to care.

Prussia sat at the bar pouring glass after glass down his throat. In the corner of his eye he could see Matthew making out with Francis. He hated it, he hated the fact that his best friend was making out with the guy he loved. He broke up with Matthew for one reason; Gilbert wasn't good enough for him. The night he had broken up with him Gilbert had also found himself making out with a random girl at a bar. He was drunk and didn't have any control but the guilt consumed him. He couldn't keep Matthew in a relationship with a totally unawesome asshole like himself. But right now he didn't care anymore. He couldn't take the fact that the two were kissing right in front of him. And Matthew's new look… Gilbert loved it.

The albino stood up and walked to the couple. "Frenchy can I talk to you?" he asked sounding more upset then he intended to. Francis smirked and walked into the next room with Gilbert. "Oui?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I know you like Mattie and everything… But… Don't go out with him and don't talk or make out with him." He said frowning. Francis tried not to smile. He forced a frown. "Why? He's too boring for you… Not awesome enough. Right?"

Gilbert sighed and hung his head. "No. I cheated. I'm not awesome enough for him. I just can't stand seeing you two together." He said glancing up at the Frenchman. Francis nodded. "Well… Our entire relationship is based off making you jealous." He admitted. Gilbert looked over at him and flashed him a small smile. "So he still likes me?" The Prussian asked. "Of course. Now go talk to him… He'll understand."

Gilbert slowly walked over to the Canadian who was sitting alone. "Birdie?" he asked walking over and sitting beside him. Matthew immediately looked up at the familiar nick name. "H-Hey Gil…" he said softly. Gilbert looked down at Matthew unable to look him directly in his eyes. "I cheated on you." He whispered. Matthew gave a small forced laugh "I'm not surprised. I bet they were awesome right?" Gilbert was surprised to hear the usually polite and soft spoken Canadian say that. "Um… No. I was drunk and a complete idiot. I love you and only you. I broke up with you because you're too good to be with dirt like me…" Matthew's eyes widened when he heard this. "Y-You're not dirt Gilbert…" He said slowly. Gilbert shook his head "I'm so sorry. You deserve someone who'll treat you right."

Matthew threw his arms around the Prussian. "I love you too…" he said quietly.


End file.
